Swift Chronicles: Shadow Apprentice
by Toonwalla
Summary: Six months after the New Year a new threat emerges calling himself the Apprentice and he has one purpose in mind. To capture Swift and fulfil an ancient prophecy. Who is he? Why is he so interested in the Girl Wonder? New bonds shall be forged, old friendships will be tested and the darkest secrets of all will be uncovered…but will Swift be ready to face them? (Robin/OC)


**_Disclaimer for entire fic: I do not own YJ or any characters created by DC or WB for it. I only own the OC's and main plotline in this fic._**

_**Full Summary**:_

_Swift's (Christine's) life is picture-perfect. She has a great family, great friends and an amazing boyfriend/partner. Everything is just as it should be…But her journey is not over yet. Six months after the New Year a new threat emerges calling himself the Apprentice and he has one purpose in mind. To capture Swift and fulfil an ancient prophecy. Who is he? Why is he so interested in the Girl Wonder? What have three rivalling secret criminal organisations have to do with anything? And what is this mysterious prophecy? New bonds shall be forged, old friendships will be tested and the darkest secrets of all will be uncovered…but will Swift be ready to face them?_

* * *

_**Episode 0: A Prologue in Purple**_

**London (England), May 202011, 05:09 GMT**

The man in the room stared down at the deep red blood that was splattered on his black Kevlar stealth suit. Damn! He hadn't expected the target to resist so heavily especially since he was supposed to be a very old man already…

He inspected the multiple stab wounds in his targets appendix.

The only real comforts in this whole debacle would be that he was able to at least keep the old geezer quiet throughout the whole ordeal and that a brutal killing like this was not unheard of especially since the target himself had many enemies that would have so loved to finish the job themselves.

Even so, it was a messy affair and his employer would not be pleased.

Unless…

_Good thing I have a contingency up my sleeve _

The man pulled out a small box that had been strapped to the back of his black utility belt, which glinted purple under the light of the fallen desk lamp on the floor. He clicked it and at once small markings across its surface began to glow blue and buzz. He waited calmly for a few moments, keeping his thumb pressed over the button before releasing it. The glowing markings on the box faded and the buzzing in his ears stopped. Thank goodness they were starting to really annoy the hell out of him.

He walked over to the corpse that was laying over the large rug in the middle of the floor, oozing blood everywhere over the beautiful Persian print. He carefully lifted his foot and pressed it into a particularly large puddle of blood before something caught his eye.

There within in the hand of the old man illuminated by the moonlight was a printed photograph.

He leant down to the corpses hand and gently pulled the picture away.

It was of a girl, probably somewhere between nine or ten years old sitting sweetly for a portrait shot alongside the old man that was currently lying dead on the floor, and another man, who was dressed in a sharply tailored light grey suit with a black tie and black suspenders beneath the jacket. But apart from that he could not make out anything, for right where the person's face was supposed to be, a large hole had been burnt through instead.

The girl however he could see quite plainly. Her portion of the photograph was actually quite smooth and unblemished.

She was dressed in a in a very formal deep royal purple dress and her dark brown hair was neatly styled so that it hung in soft layers about her shoulders. Despite her youth her skin was remarkably pale and translucent with only a hint of pink where her lips were and soft gentle blush over her cheeks.

But it was her eyes that drew him in the most. They were round, with prominent lids, thick and long dark lashes and almond shaped with a slight slant upwards that highlighted the most astonishing shade of purple he had ever seen.

He held his hand up to a small metal disk lodged in his ear and murmured.

"What is it? Yes. Yes Ishan, I have finished. Yes I'm just leaving. Hold on! Hold on! Did you just say what I thought you-No I'm not objecting to my orders, I'm just confirming them! Wait so the operation's really going on ahead? *sigh* Yes. Yes I'll be back at HQ ASAP. No…No you will not proceed without me there! Do not even move a muscle, you hear me! Besides, Operation S.I.R.E.N is a Queen-Level mission and cannot be operated without at least a Bishop-Level operative supervising, and quite frankly I don't care if you are the mistress's favourite BOY! I will personally skewer you from up the ass if you don't adhere with the protocol! Aquila out."

He sighed in exasperation just as the com link shut off in his ear.

He looked back down at the photograph and the girl's eyes captured him once more in their piercing stare.

He tilted his head and felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards softly. She was a pretty thing and would and no doubt only grow more beautiful with the passing years. He turned the photograph over and saw a date on the back.

13/03/2005

Yes, she'd most definitely be older now. Still young but also old enough to no longer be considered a child. The age where her innocence would most likely diminish. He didn't know why, but the thought of that saddened him.

He shook his head. What was he thinking? It was almost six o clock. Almost time for the help of this insanely large household to wake up!

He pocketed the photograph before carefully making sure to walk over to the open window and leave a trail of footprints behind as he opened the sill with the tips of his fingers.

"Nice meeting ya old man!" he muttered before jumping out the window more silently than a ghost, missing the the corpse's eyes were revealed in the light of the moon frozen in terror…a glint of purple.

* * *

HEY EVERYONE I'M BACK! with a vengeance!

lol just kidding. but seriously its great to be back to this saga (even though its only been a couple of weeks break).

So here it is Swift Chronicles: Shadow Apprentice!

This is just a little taster of what's to come but I hope you like it. It's gonna be tough not being able to work with the actual YJ episodes because they help add structure, and without them I have to think everything through for myself (yes I'm very lazy :P writer)

keep r&ring. I've NOT got writers block but I'm still open to suggestions, inspiration and ideas from you guys.

Hope you enjoy this series :)


End file.
